Story of the Lost and Lonely
by blaircow
Summary: Times were different than before, for many war was a new phenomenon. All about finding warmth when the world has gone grey.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the characters in it, if I did my fanfiction would be a reality.

It had started as an internal shiver. By the time Sakura's shift had ended- though in reality she would be needed back immediately as soon as she rested for a few hours and consumed even more soldier pills- it had turned into full on trembling. The Fourth Shinobi war was more than Sakura at the age of seventeen could possibly handle. She didn't even mention that her birthday was a week ago; it seemed insignificant compared to the carnage taking place at the moment. So she had spent that day healing the endless patients that were brought through the overly crowded medic's tent on the far back lines of the battlefield.

Today had been the same as that day and every other day since the outbreak of war; Sakura healed every patient that came in, forgoing any sort of thought about her own reserves of chakra or the raw exhaustion that overcame her whenever she had a moment to herself. This particular moment however was far worse than being in the mock-hospital surrounded by dying patients. When she was alone Sakura had the time to actually think about the cries of agony and the begging that surrounded her each and every day. War was hell. She knew now why so many of the older-nin held a glassy eyed look sometimes, remembering those past battles that could never be entirely forgotten. So that's why she was currently sitting on a crate in a supply room shuddering uncontrollably, as the situation Konoha was in caught up to her.

It was due to her shuddering that she did not hear the flap of the storage tent lift or the stealthy yet concerned silver haired-jonin walk in.

Kakashi was a veteran in nearly every way. He had seen the harsh face of war once before in his life and it was partially the reason why he stopped his comrades from getting too close to his heart. War meant people died. And in the last war he had lost the final member of his genin team, his own sensei. But Kakashi had ultimately failed at protecting his heart from the people around him. He had let three unruly kids in and in so many ways they made him proud and disappointed him at the same time.

But Sakura was different from the other two. She, more than her fellow team seven members had grown the most as a person over the last few years. She was the most compassionate out of the three and that was why he knew that she would struggle with the torments of war the most. So he had sought her out as soon as he was released from the horror that was the front line. He had made sure not to get injured for fear of what seeing his mangled body on a hospital gurney would do to his former student.

He slowly approached her hunched over form that visibly trembled. Her once bright pink locks had dulled from lack of care and he did his best to ignore the bright spots of red that marred them. He knelt down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She jerked back slightly at his touch but when her eyes cleared and she finally focused on who was in front of her she relaxed.

Sakura could not help the immediate relief that filled her at a safe and whole Kakashi kneeling in front of her. She leaned down to touch her forehead to his, breathing slowing at the comfortable feel of his warmth reaching her.

"I had a dream the other night." She murmured softly, slowly speaking the words, not feeling the need to rush. Kakashi sighed at the sound of her tired and dare he say broken voice. The feel of her forehead against his was a blessing as he finally grounded himself to another living person. After the masses of deceased he had up until moments ago spent days surviving by this was something he desperately craved.

"It was a dream about you and me…" Sakura carried on. "It was so warm and bright. Not like now. We sat under that one tree on our training ground. You were there reading that little orange book and I was sitting next to you using your shoulder to rest my head while closing my eyes." During her retelling, Sakura's hand had come up absentmindedly to stroke Kakashi's trademark hair.

"Of course Naruto was there as well but he was off bothering Sasuke who was making jabs about him finally becoming the Hokage. Even though it was so peaceful and vibrant, I knew it wasn't real as I sat there next to you. I knew it was a dream but in my mind I begged myself to stay asleep a little longer so I could enjoy the moment of happiness while it lasted." Sakura let her head slip away from Kakashi's in an attempt to hide her ever saddened eyes.

"Sakura." He raised her chin to stare at her searing green eyes. She looked at him then, really looked at him. Her hands stopped stroking his hair to come down and linger above that god-awful mask. She stroked his cheek and Kakashi leaned into her gentle touch.

"Ne Kakashi… I feel cold." Finally her hands slipped into the cloth material and drew the mask down to sit about his neck. His arms came up, one wrapped around her slight waist and the other reached around to her back to pull her closer towards him. Without any hesitation Sakura leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips. The act itself making her both want to laugh and cry.

"I'll keep you warm." He whispered into her lips.

* * *

Sakura slowly pulled on her bloodied gloves that she had found previously discarded next to his bloodied kunai. Kakashi came up behind her and wove his arms around to her front, holding her close to his just donned vest. For once she felt warm but the pervading cold was always lurking around the next corner awaiting his departure and the return of reality.

"When are you needed back?" She said remorsefully, not really wanting to hear his answer.

"Soon. I'll have to leave soon." Kakashi replied. Sakura sighed but was glad he didn't make any moves to leave just yet. Sakura let her fingers trail a path along his forearms and Kakashi unconsciously tightened his hold around her.

"It only takes a war…" Sakura said with a sad smile. Kakashi smelled the salt before he felt the wetness on his arm. He spun Sakura around to face him but she kept her head lowered. However it did nothing to conceal the tears falling silently down her face. Kakashi knew what she meant by her statement. It had taken all this chaos to find peace in each other's warmth.

"Gomen… Sakura." Her tears only came faster at his apology but through her tears she spoke with urgency.

"I'm not going to make you promise to come back, that kind of thing is not something I can ask of you. But after this, after everything is over and when we're still here promise me you won't waste another damned second denying yourself happiness!" Sakura finished with more conviction and anger than she had felt in quite some time, for once shrugging off the numbness she constantly felt.

Kakashi watched as Sakura once again came to life to yell at him for his own sake. He already knew though that once this war was over and if they had somehow managed to survive then he would not spend one more day without her. He grabbed her roughly into his arms holding Sakura so close that it hurt. But neither thought of complaining.

"I promise." He replied with a fierceness that really said he would deny the laws of life and death to once again be in the arms of Sakura. Without another word Kakashi and Sakura shared the lightest of kisses before he released his hold on her. Sakura quickly pulled up his mask to once again hide himself from the rest of the world, this being the only part of him reserved for her.

Without any sound Kakashi turned and walked away from his medic out through the flap of the storage tent, headed back towards the ugliness of war. Sakura took out a soldier pill and quickly gulped it down, steeling herself mentally before also heading back in.


End file.
